Out of the Casket
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: /-/-/SLASH\-\-\


_A/N: WWE Classics on Demand is bad for my health. And my mindscape. Inspired by RAW 8/24/1998. So much slash there between the BoD. Enjoy readers and remember that I don't own nothing but the twisted plot._

* * *

><p>The walk down to the ring seems to get longer and longer each time I make it. But right now I'm more concentrated on the person next to me. He's silent; but then my baby brother is always silent, it's just his way. Not that I mind, I'd rather not have other hear the smooth honey of his voice when he talks; I want to keep that all to myself. However my mind is completely honed into to him; he's on edge and it shows in the ramrod stiff hold of his back. As we neared the end of the ramp I moved close 'on accident' and brushed the back of our hands together hoping that it would help ease some of the nerves that were rolling off of him. We no sooner made it into the ring that old 'Casting Couch' McMahon climbed through the ropes and started running his mouth.<p>

Now I don't pay attention to him on a good day, so right now I sure as hell ain't listening. Kane is pacing back and forth, his eyes flicking over the crowd before going back to looking at the mat to up to look at me and then back again. Even with the mask hiding his face I can tell he's biting his lip; raking his teeth over the skin until it's a deep red, bruised petal. And even though I'm only paying half attention to the oily bastard with the mic I know he's demanding and answer from me and if he thinks I'm going to be 'friends' with Vincent Kennedy McMahon then he needs to go and have Helmsley rearrange his brain with that god damned sledgehammer he always has at the ready. However my words die on my tongue and are replaced with a growl when I catch Paul Bearer waddling down to the ring.

I spare a glance and Kane's face is turned towards the ground and the nerves and just plain out and out fear are nearly fucking palpable even from where I'm standing. Vince even shut his yap when Paul wheezed into place, a mic held tightly in his meaty paw. And then it started; that annoying voice that made even nails on a chalkboard more pleasing to ear. I wanted to put my hands over my ears to block out the pain but I couldn't take my eyes off of Kane; he feared Bearer, he feared the punishment of his turning against the annoying lump of lard. And there was nothing I could do to stop it; Bearer has broken my brother completely in every way possible and it's going to take me forever to put my brother back to some sort of working normalcy. My lips kicked up into a snarl as Bearers voice grew louder and more pleading as he looked at Kane.

_"Son! Tell me it's not true. Tell me it's all been a lie. Tell me it's all been a dreadful nightmare. It's me your father talking to you. I'm the one who's always been there for you. I'm the one son that has always loved you. Something your own mother didn't even do. That sleazy whore._ "

Why the underhanded sneaky son of a bitch. My fist balls and cocks back but Kane puts his hand on my chest to stop me and for a moment I can only look at him in disbelief. He shakes his head and turns back to Bearer and I understand finally. He wasn't saving Bearer from my rage, he was saving me. He knew that our mother loved him, that she'd done everything for him as a child and it was only a freak accident that had taken her away and thrust him into this monsters care. Bearer turned and looked at me, his voice high and squealing as he yelled into the mic so hard that his double chins wobbled.

"_Stay out of this!"_

He looks away—the best thing he could have done because it wouldn't have been long before I stuck my fist into his mouth to shut his yap—and addresses Kane, trying to get him to break the tenuous relationship he and have worked for.

" _Look me in the eye son. LOOK ME IN THE EYE. The same blood that runs in my veins runs through you. I've never lied to you. You know who's being honest, and you know who's being deceitful. Listen to me son, I'm your dad. Do one last thing for me if you never do anything else. DESTORY HIM! Destory him, please. For Daddy."_

Kane looked over at me, his hair shielding his eyes and making it so that I can't tell what he's thinking; but the defeated slump to his shoulders concerned me and when Bearer reaches out to him Kane turns, showing the mealy mouth bastard what he thought. My lips curled into a feral snarl as I attacked; hitting Bearer so hard with a right that he fell into the ropes and got hung up. From there I continued to wail away; aiming as many hits to his face as I could. I wanted him to hurt, wanted to feel only an ounce of the pain that Kane had felt under his hands. Even as I unloaded I knew that all the physical abuse in the world wouldn't fix the wrongs that had been dealt to my own flesh and blood. There was hatred as he stared up at me; he knows that his control over Kane is slipping and that's only a matter of time before my baby brother is with me permanently.

The only thing that stopped me from ending Bearers miserable existence was the fact that Foley wobbled his way to the ring and started to attack me. I had managed a couple of hits before Kane joined in and we cornered him; taking him to the mat and aiming as many kicks as we could to the cowering man. Finally we both moved back and I allowed myself only the barest of glances at Bearer; the sniveling fat shit was still lying on the apron unmoving as if that would deter me if I chose to go after him again. Kane's movement however intrigued me; he had Foley up in a Tombstone position and was facing the other ring buckle. With a truly sick smile I climbed the ropes and together we planted the crazy interloper with a spiked Tombstone.

After that I just wanted to get out of the ring; take Kane and hide us away in our locker room for some quiet time but it wasn't to be. Vince took up the mic again and was running his mouth about the fact that only Austin stood between me and my championship. I could really care less, I can whup Austin's ass any day of the week and twice on Sunday and not think twice about it. But I needed to get Kane out of the ring and away from the people; he was drawing into himself from the episode with Bearer and that didn't bode well for anyone.

The familiar sound of glass breaking made me growl and I stalked over close to Kane, staring up the ramp where Steve was going on on one of his drunken ramblings. A wave of annoyance surged through me and before I could even retaliate, fire exploded on the ramp; causing him to back away and then start to run his mouth again. His words were only white noise as I stared at Kane, wondering if it was something that he'd caused or if it was Vinny Mac sticking his nose in where it didn't belong and making it look like we have more freaky powers than the ones we already have thrumming through our bodies.

"_You better grow eyes in the back of your head because I'm taking one of you out tonight._"

I heard the words, and in my mind I knew the connotation of those words, but to my emotional state of being I only heard the threat against my brother and I felt my blood starting to boil in my veins as my vision started to blur around the edges. That sorry son of a bitch wasn't going to lay a finger on him just to get to me if it was the last thing I did. Austin took off towards the back after his ramble and just as silently as we arrived we left; crew and talent scattering before us as we moved through the turmoil.

There was no way we could leave; if I knew Foley he'd want retribution for what Kane and I had done and his target would be Kane. As his tag partner Kane should have never of betrayed him, and I seen his point if Kane was mine and he turned on me I would want my ounce of flesh. But that's not the point. The point was the fact that my brother was silent still even though we were closeted in our locker room and his head was still point towards the floor.

"You know he's lying."

Kane's head stayed down as he moved around the room and a small bolt of fear—that never existed—shot through me.

"Listen to me. He's trying to poison you against me, use your insecurities to drive us apart now that we're finally making strides to make right the wrongs."

Kane moved back past me and I reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to me and running my fingers under the stiff leather mask; touching the cool skin there before curling my fingers around the band and slipping it off to let it drop to the floor. Out of reflex his head bent down and his hair curtained his face and slowly I raised his face, tilting it up just a bit and lightly brushing our lips together. My Kane isn't a moonlight and roses type by any means but sometimes he needed the slow and gentle approach to help draw him from his mind without spooking him.

Slowly his lips responded and my hands moved from Kane's face to his hair, letting the silken threads slip through my fingers as I thrust my tongue deep into my brothers' mouth and tasted him leisurely. Kane's strong hands followed suit and soon we were hungrily tearing at each other's lips; teeth clacking and nipping as we held on until our lungs burned with the need for air. When we pulled away Kane's eyes were closed and his lips parted as a breath that smelled of cinnamon ghosted across my face.

"Open your eyes Kane; look at me."

Slowly my brothers mismatched eyes drifted open and when our eyes met I offered a grin before running my hands down his shoulders and around the back to take the zipper down before working the hot and humid spandex from his shoulders and chest. As the skin was bared to the air I let my lips and teeth score and taste; taking time to torment each of his overly sensitive nipples before moving on down until I had to drop to my knees. As my tongue dipped into his bellybutton I felt his fingers in my hair and the tiny exhales were slowly becoming ragged pants.

In my mind I was working to take my brother's mind off the swirling thoughts that I knew were drowning him but deep down I knew it was because I had to reassure myself that my brother was there with me, that he was mine and that no matter what I was the one that he took solace in. Suddenly impatient I ripped the rest of his costume off, shredding the amazingly fragile material in my haste to taste the unique sweet and spicy taste that was my brother.

Kane's loud groan reverberated through him and vibrated the hardened flesh in my mouth as I took him all the way down to the root; relaxing and constricting my throat muscles to massage the heavy organ before I pulled nearly all the way off. I worked at a slow pace; wanting to draw out the torture until Kane couldn't stand it anymore and begged me to let him cum. I had to hear his voice…no I needed to hear his voice panting and whimpering as I gave him comfort and pleasure all in one. Thick drops of his sweet pre-release were rolling down my throat and I pulled off enough to prod the slit with my tongue in an attempt to draw more forth before sheathing him again.

"B-Brother…p-please…"

There it was, the words I wanted to hear. I gave the thoroughly slicked organ one last lick before standing and pulling Kane to me, crushing our lips together before turning him and pressing him up against the wall. His hands were planted palm first on the rough concrete and I placed mine over his; working myself into his body slowly. The tight hug and friction of his body on mine left us both groaning and once I was seated fully I waited, relishing the feel of being so intimately joined with my brother. Call it sick, but this connection is what purifies us, allows us to acknowledge each other and give the tender care that we crave as well as the comfort that no matter what we'll always be there for one another now that we've been reunited.

There is no slow, gentle love making when I start to move; just hard rocking thrusts into his yielding body until we both explode, Kane's release coating the wall as I paint him deep inside. Trembling we stay against the wall; my nose buried in his fragrant hair until my legs are strong enough to allow me movement without buckling. The loss of his body joined to mine is enough to make me shiver—I'm just cold dammit, it's the cool air on sweatied skin is all it is…really—and I pull him over to the couch in our room and we tumble down; Kane resting against me as I put my chin on top of his head.

A knock on the door followed by stuttering and bumbled words let me know that Kane is booked to face Foley in the Cell. With a snort I kiss his temple. Foley is a fool on his good days, but maybe he might get lucky tonight, with Kane drained as he is right now he might actually win. Of course it doesn't stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"Fuck his world up Little Brother."

A chuckle against my chest makes me smile but the soft voice makes me glow. "Planned on it."

Nothing else is spoken between us and I'm didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I wake up and see them in the ring. This is going to be good. As I watch Kane move I make more plans for later, some that will make use of Kane's flexibility.


End file.
